Grabado en la piel
by TheKingOfMisery
Summary: Michele creía que lo más hermoso en el mundo era su hermana, pero luego de ver a aquel fuerte hombre grabado sobre una nívea piel y escuchar la risa más hermosa de toda su vida, Mickey comenzó a pensar que tal vez, y solo tal vez, habían cosas más hermosas que Sara, y que solo se entregaría como lienzo ante aquella persona para dejar marcado su arte en su cuerpo hasta su último día


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

 **Advertencia:** **One-shot creado para el concurso del grupo en Facebook EmilxMickey** **. AU donde ninguno de los personajes mencionados es ni ha pensado ser patinador, y todo se desarrolla en Italia (por ende imaginen hablan italiano). Posible OoC porque me cuesta manejar la personalidad de Michele.** **Detalles importantes sobre la historia en las notas de autor** **. Nombre fome para una historia igual(?). Lamento cualquier problema de ortografía o dislexia. Reclamos a mi persona.**

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Yuri! on ICE y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo-san y Mappa. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

 **Historia 100% original. Propiedad de KingOfMisery. Historia con derecho de autor.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 _ **Ϟ**_ _ **Grabado en la piel**_ _ **Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Su padre siempre había sido un hombre duro y sobre protector con su hermana, aquello había hecho que él se comportara de forma similar, pero a un menor nivel. Muchas veces ella había querido realizar diversas cosas, una de ellas era el tener un tatuaje grabado en tinta negra, pero su padre le había prohibido aquello excusándose en que esas cosas solo eran para motoristas y delincuentes, y que una joven tan refinada y delicada como ella no debería manchar su piel con cosas absurdas y de tan mal gusto; aun cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad su padre le siguió poniendo peros, insistiendo en que mientras viviera en su casa haría lo que él dijera. Aunque la morena se empeñara en negarlo, aquella había sido la principal razón por la que ambos se habían mudado juntos apenas cumplieron veinte años, aprovechando que su padre no reclamaría por el simple hecho de que Michele se encontraría cuidando de ella.

Mudarse no había sido nada sencillo, les había tocado ahorrar durante mucho tiempo para poder alquilar un pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones, sala-comedor, una diminuta cocina y un único baño. Michele, con su trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante, ganaba un sueldo muy bajo, y gran parte de este se iba a sus gastos universitarios; su hermana Sara había preferido estudiar arte, algo aún más caro —y que su padre sí le ayudaba a pagar—, y sus ganancias llegaban desde su tienda en línea en la cual vendía diversos accesorios y hasta ropa por temporadas. Ambos hermanos habían logrado mantener su dinero para al menos no perder el alquiler, la luz ni el agua, y una cantidad muy pequeña de dinero estaba dirigida a sus gustos y caprichos, la mayoría viéndose convertido en comida.

Cuatro meses atrás ambos se habían prometido ajustar su presupuesto y ahorrar algo de dinero, ahora la chica estaba dando saltos por la acera, cargando en su mano un sobre blanco y su teléfono celular con un _case_ rosa pastel, yendo por fin por eso que tantos años había deseado.

El leve tintinear de una campanilla hizo que la mujer tras el mostrador les volteara a ver, saludándoles con una amable sonrisa. El local era bastante amplio, con paredes de un tono lila con detalles azules, negros y verdes, así como varios cuadros colgados por las paredes. Sara prácticamente corrió hasta quedar frente a la chica, siendo seguida por su hermano quien no trató de ocultar su mala cara. Michele no quiso prestar atención a la conversación de su gemela, permaneció a su lado solo porque las sillas que estaban cerca la entrada estaban ocupadas. Cuando su hermana acabó de hablar con la mujer del local lo tomó por el brazo, guiándole hasta llegar donde los asientos negros se encontraban, y un joven no dudó en otorgarle el lugar a la castaña —claro, no sin antes ganarse una terrible mirada de Michele—.

—¿Crees que papá me va a matar cuando se entere?

—No lo creo, ya eres una adulta.

—Y no vivo en su casa —una dulce risa escapó por entre los labios de la chica, una que le hizo sonreír de una forma que solo ella le provocaba.

Michele amaba a su hermana. Y él amaba a bastantes personas, especialmente a su familia, pero su hermana era alguien demasiado especial para él, la persona más importante en su vida y la única mujer por la cual él se arrastraría. Podía ser porque eran gemelos, o simplemente porque el carisma de la joven lograba ganar cualquier corazón, realmente Michele no conocía el motivo, pero estaba seguro de una cosa:

Jamás amaría a alguien de la forma en que lo hacía con Sara. _Nunca_.

—Entonces —aclaró su garganta antes de ver de reojo a su hermana—, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacerte? Conociéndote siento que te harás unas flores.

Sara alzó levemente su diestra en puño, chocándolo contra la palma de su zurda mientras reía por lo bajo.

—Lo pensé, pero esta vez has fallado, Mickey. Me haré unas alas de ángel, no muy grandes porque no quiero ir tan lejos mi primera vez.

Su ceño se frunció, aún no le gustaba la idea de que su hermana se realizara un tatuaje, pero algo en esa chica hacía para él imposible el decirle que no —excepto si se trataba de muchachos—.

—Mejor deberías hacerte uno temporal y comprar algo más… No sé, un gatito.

—Pero no quiero uno temporal —Sara hizo un puchero durante unos cortos segundos—, lo quiero permanente.

—No tiene sentido.

—Podría tener "sentido" si alguien aceptara hacerse un tatuaje conmigo —su hermana reprochó, haciendo unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo—. Y deja ya eso del sentido.

Quiso responder, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al momento en que un chico llegó junto a ellos, y por algún motivo captó toda la atención de Michele, y la alerta en su interior se activó. Se veía bastante mayor, alto y de tez nívea, llevaba una playera negra sin mangas la cual permitía ver los tatuajes que bajaban por su brazo hasta el codo, resaltando en tonos fríos y algunos grises; su cabello era de un tono rubio cenizo, le llegaba hasta el mentón en un estilo degrafilado y bastante alborotado, y estaba cubierto por un gorro negro con una _N_ roja bordada. En el cuello podía ver el tatuaje de una brújula en un estilo bastante realista, y en la muñeca de su mano derecha tenía una pequeña frase que no logró entender. De ojos azules, barba corta y sonrisa encantadora, aquel hombre llevaba un inmenso letrero en letras rojas el cual decía _peligro_ , y, como si a la vida le encantase burlarse de él, fue directo a su hermana.

—Sara Crispino, ¿Cierto? —habló con tono ligeramente ronco y seductor, pero bastante agradable al oído. La joven asintió, y Michele logró reconocer esa sonrisa boba que ponía cada que veía a un hombre atractivo— Soy Emil, yo te atenderé en esta ocasión, así que puedes acompañarme para que hablemos un poco del diseño.

Sara no tardó ni un segundo para ponerse de pie, siendo detenida por la mano de su hermano sobre su antebrazo. Emil pareció notarlo, limitándose a soltar una corta risilla.

—Tu novio puede venir con nosotros.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron callados, viendo al más alto caminar hacia el otro lado del mostrador. Michele fue el primero en avanzar, tomándolo por el hombro para forzarlo a dar media vuelta.

—¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! ¡Es mi hermana!

—Perdón, perdón, es que te vi tan celoso que creí tenían algo —nuevamente esa risilla se hizo escuchar, ahora acompañada por un leve movimiento de mano que buscaba restarle importancia al asunto.

Michele quiso insistir, pero la mano de su hermana le hizo callar y respirar profundo. No podía hacer un espectáculo en aquel local, al menos no si no quería que los corrieran.

Llegaron a una pequeña habitación que había hasta el fondo del local, pasando las estaciones de tatuajes y a un lado de la habitación donde seguramente hacían las perforaciones. Allí había un sillón rojo y un escritorio largo al otro lado, junto a un banco de madera. Emil les indicó que tomaran asiento, acomodándose él en el banco mientras tomaba una hoja y un lápiz.

—Bien, dime, ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Sara llevó una mano a su mentón, consiguiendo que su gemelo arqueara una ceja pensando en que se suponía ella ya llevaba un plan.

—Bueno —comenzó a hablar con tono bajo, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo y aquella expresión pensativa—… Había pensado en las alas de un ángel, aunque no lo sé —al finalizar vio de reojo al artista, el cual ya se encontraba con la mirada fija en la hoja.

—Esa es una gran idea —tomó el lápiz, comenzando a deslizar la punta sobre el papel—. ¿Ya pensaste dónde lo quieres?

—En el cuello, bajando un poco al hombro —Sara esta vez no dudó al responder, provocando que los movimientos de Emil se detuvieran.

—¿Segura? —La volteó a ver de reojo— Dijiste que era tu primer tatuaje… O al menos eso me dijeron. ¿No lo prefieres en un lugar con más… —calló por unos segundos, viendo de reojo a Michele y encogiéndose de hombros— músculo?

Sara volvió a tomar una postura pensativa, esta vez frunciendo su ceño de forma muy notable.

—¿Qué lugar me recomiendas?

Emil esbozó una sonrisa antes de volver la mirada al papel, continuando con los trazos que anteriormente había pausado.

—Creo que sobre el omóplato sería un muy buen lugar.

Sara se mostró satisfecha con la idea, a los pocos segundos ya estaba comentándole lo bien que se vería, y casi se baja la blusa para mostrarle la zona exacta en la cual lo quería, pero fue detenida por su hermano. Emil le hizo un par de preguntas sobre el diseño, y tras algunos minutos que para Michele fueron eternos se levantó, extendiéndole la hoja a la morena.

—Bien, cuéntame qué te parece el diseño y si-

—¡Me encanta! —Sara no le permitió terminar de hablar, se levantó de un salto y casi se lanza contra el hombre para darle un abrazo, pero se contuvo— Es muy hermoso.

—Me agrada esa reacción —Emil rió, y por alguna extraña razón esa risa ya se había vuelto algo molesto para Mickey—. Entonces vamos a trabajar.

A pesar de que su persona prefería estar bastante lejos de aquel hombre, su lado sobre protector le prohibía dejar a su gemela sola con él, y fue solo por aquel motivo que permaneció a su lado durante todo el proceso. Tuvo un conflicto cuando su hermana tuvo que quitarse la blusa, estuvo tentado en golpear al rubio y exigir que la tatuara una mujer, pero nuevamente se contuvo para evitar que les corrieran del lugar. El joven preparó la zona tras haber puesto el diseño y recibido el visto bueno por parte de Sara, y tras sacar todos los materiales y prepararlos comenzó a trabajar.

Emil mantuvo una conversación con la joven todo el tiempo, buscando hacerla reír y que no prestara atención al dolor. Ante los ojos de Michele se le hizo una persona demasiado confianzuda, de esos que entran a un lugar el primer día y a la tarde ya son amigos de todos los allí presentes, de los que no dudan en pedir todas tus redes sociales en la primer charla porque _"me agradaste, hay que hablar más"_. Ya se estaba imaginando lo que ocurriría al final de la cita, le entregaría su número a su hermana con la excusa de que era con fines profesionales, y le sugeriría que ante cualquier duda le llamara; seguramente su boba hermana lo haría, y él registraría su número, llamándola a la semana para invitarla a cenar y ver una película. La simple idea le provocó un dolor terrible en el estómago, como si llevase días sin poder ir al baño o acabase de comer un lácteo —era intolerante a la lactosa—, y una expresión de disgusto se hizo presente en su rostro como si tuviese enfrente una montaña de estiércol.

Los minutos para él se hicieron horas, y cada trazo con la aguja le pareció que duraba una eternidad. Primero estuvo concentrado en su hermana, luego se fijó en cada detalle que el artista realizaba en la piel de ésta, y cuando menos lo pensó su mirada estaba fija en los tatuajes que decoraban esa nívea piel. Al encontrarse a su costado izquierdo pudo tomarse el tiempo de ver los tatuajes que tenía en su brazo, estos lo cubrían casi por completo, y hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta que subían por su hombro y acababan al inicio de su cuello, ya que una pequeña parte de estos se podía ver sobre el cuello de su playera. Se inclinó hacia el frente un par de centímetros que casi ni se notaron, observando cuidadosamente cada uno de los trazos que conformaban aquella obra de arte. Porque _sí_ , esa _era una obra de arte_ , como las que muchas veces había visto sobre lienzos en las paredes de las galerías. Aquel tatuaje tenía la figura de un hombre, de cabello y barba largos y músculos muy bien marcados, saliendo de entre las aguas y alzando la mano a un cielo nublado y con truenos, sosteniendo en su zurda un tridente, cubierto únicamente por una tela que se apoyaba sobre su hombro derecho; los tonos azules y el sombreado le dieron un efecto muy realista, y hasta podía notar el cambio de tono en la piel de aquel hombre y la del artista, así como el tono blanco de sus cabellos. Debajo había una frase en un idioma que no logró comprender, y sobre este iniciaba un nuevo tatuaje, del cual la mayor parte estaba cubierta por la tela de su playera. Observó también la brújula que estaba en su cuello, muy cerca de su oreja, esta apuntaba al noreste, y Michele no pudo evitar pensar que debía haber un motivo para que apuntara a dicho punto.

De ver los tatuajes en su piel pasó a ver al hombre en sí, analizando las facciones de su rostro, reconociendo el buen perfil que este tenía. Volvió la mirada a su brazo, esta vez para analizar sus músculos, imaginando lo duro que se sentiría si los presionara. Lo mismo imaginó con sus pectorales, y seguro tenía bien marcado su abdomen, así como unas piernas bien trabajadas. Michele no sabía mucho de la belleza masculina, apenas y sabía sobre la femenina por su hermana, pero si él tuviese que describir a aquel hombre diría que era un _Adonis_. Y no solo era de buen ver, esa dulce risa y encantadora mirada le hacían pensar que él sería lo que muchas mujeres llamaban el _combo completo_ , y seguramente las tenía a todas comiendo de su mano, arrastrándose tras él y rogando por su atención. Aquella idea le hizo fruncir su ceño, y una molestia en su estómago le hizo sentirse preocupado.

Emil se incorporó, dejando todo en la pequeña mesa que tenía a un lado, tronándose los dedos mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo que Michele apartara la mirada con rapidez antes de ser descubierto con las _manos en la masa_.

—Listo, hemos terminado, bonita.

Su hermana se levantó diciendo algunas cosas que él no escuchó, ambos caminaron hacia el espejo que cubría gran parte de una de las paredes del local, allí Emil tomó un espejo más pequeño y le ayudó a que pudiera ver el resultado; todo ese tiempo lo único que Michele pudo hacer fue verlos en silencio desde la estación, sin saber si la molestia en su estómago y la expresión de desagrado habían vuelto por el hecho de que le había dicho bonita a su hermana, o porque le _había dicho bonita_.

—Mickey, ven a ver —su hermana canturreó en voz alta viéndole por el espejo, haciéndole sacudir levemente la cabeza antes de ir con ella—. Emil es un gran artista, ¿No crees? Le quedó hermoso.

—Ah… Sí, es hermoso.

No podía negar lo obvio, y su hermana estaba hablando con la verdad, el talento de Emil era increíble. No solo lo que llevaba en su piel era arte, también lo que hacía en la piel de otros, y por primera vez en toda esa tarde Michele se sintió aliviado de que él hubiese sido quien atendió a su hermana.

Intercambiaron pocas palabras tras aquel momento, y luego de permitirle tomar una foto a su último trabajo Sara se despidió del artista, volviendo al mostrador no sin antes haber recibido todas las indicaciones para el cuidado del tatuaje el cual fue cubierto antes de que se le permitiera volver a ponerse su ropa.

De camino a casa Sara no dejó de hablar sobre aquella experiencia, y por más que se esforzó Michele no logró prestarle atención, lo único que llevaba en la mente eran aquellos hermosos trazos negros sobre un níveo _lienzo_ , una obra tan hermosa como lo que la portaba. Aquella tarde Michele pudo estar seguro de una cosa, y era que tal vez había más personas que tenían un nivel de belleza casi tan alto como el que veía en su gemela.

.

.

.

La primer semana no supo cómo proponerlo, la segunda intentó abordar el tema preguntándole por los cuidados que estaba tomando, la tercera y la cuarta trató de ser directo mostrando algunos diseños de fotografías que encontraba —supuestamente— por casualidad, pero siempre se acobardaba al final. Había pasado más de un mes, y por algún motivo Michele no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la idea de la tinta impregnándose en su piel, de convertirse en un lienzo viviente y lucir las obras de un gran artista. No comprendía el motivo por el cual había cambiado de opinión, no se podía explicar el por qué ahora tenía esa extraña necesidad de ver trazos en su piel, pero la simple idea ahora le fascinaba, consiguiendo que su mirada tomara cierto brillo que no solía tener.

Varias veces estuvo tentado a ir al local tras salir del trabajo, un día lo intentó encontrándose con la amarga realidad de que cada vez que él salía del restaurante aquel local de tatuajes llevaba cerrado ya cuatro horas. Intentó luego ir al salir de la universidad, pero se arrepintió a una cuadra, huyendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su lugar de trabajo, repitiendo aquel proceso de forma exacta la siguiente semana. Y la que le siguió.

Decidió que esperaría a que su hermana tocara el tema, en algún punto ella siempre tocaba el tema sobre hacerse un tatuaje de hermanos, y aquel deseo de la morena ahora era su única esperanza, porque su orgullo era demasiado como para llegar y decirle a Sara lo que quería. Michele era muy cobarde, pero jamás diría eso en voz alta.

Se cumplieron tres meses y su hermana jamás tocó el tema, se dedicó a únicamente hablar de su tatuaje, como si aquello le hubiese dejado satisfecha y ya no planeara hacer algo así de nuevo. Ni siquiera cuando se lo enseñó a su madre mencionó esa idea de tatuarse juntos, y tampoco su progenitora pareció recordar esa promesa insistente de Sara. Por primera vez Michele se arrepintió de haberla rechazado tantas veces, porque si le hubiese dicho aunque fuese un _voy a pensarlo_ ella ahora seguiría pidiéndole que fueran, y él no se estaría sintiendo tan presionado por sí mismo, conteniendo las ganas de gritar y darse una bofetada.

A los seis meses se rindió, dejando a un lado aquellas ideas de diseños que alguna vez llegaron a su mente, tirando el trozo de papel en el cual había escrito la dirección del local y el nombre del artista que atendió a su hermana, olvidando todo y volviendo a su aburrida rutina de estudio y trabajo, dedicándose a cuidar a su hermana de todos los pervertidos que la rodeaban.

Aquella tarde había salido temprano de la universidad, por suerte su hermana ya había hecho algo de comer, por lo que aprovechó aquella oportunidad para recostarse en el sillón y leer un poco. Sara llegó con el celular en su mano, sentándose en silencio en el espacio que quedaba entre sus piernas, recostándose en su cadera y fingiendo que revisaba sus redes sociales. Michele la vio de reojo, retomando casi de forma inmediata su lectura, notando a los pocos minutos como su gemela le veía cada pocos segundos. Suspiró de forma pesada, posando su índice entre las hojas antes de cerrar el libro y posarlo sobre su abdomen.

—Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sara se incorporó de golpe, lastimándolo un poco.

—Bueno, tengo un pedido de la tienda y me urge entregarlo hoy —comenzó a hablar de forma rápida, Michele se limitó a dejar la mirada en blanco, ya se imaginaba lo que ella quería—. Sabes que ando ocupada y hoy debo llegar más temprano a la universidad porque debo presentar mi proyecto, así que quería pedirte por favor, por favorcito —se hincó en dirección a él, uniendo las palmas de ambas manos a la altura de su rostro, inclinándose un poco al frente—, ¿Podrías ser mi mensajero e ir a dejar estas cosas antes de ir a trabajar?

—No lo sé —Michele alzó la mirada, sintiendo un pequeño golpe en su estómago el cual le robó una corta risa.

—Por favor, Mickey, te deberé algo de por vida, ¡Te daré mi sangre!

La pequeña risa del castaño acabó convertida en una fuerte carcajada. Le dio un leve golpe a su gemela en el hombro, negando repetidas veces con su cabeza mientras se levantaba con cuidado para no patear a la chica, yendo hasta la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador.

—Ya, deja el drama, lo haré.

Sara saltó del sillón, corriendo y arrojándose sobre su espalda, rodeando su cintura con ambas piernas.

—¡Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, Mickey! —Tras hablar comenzó a repartir besos por su mejilla, y cuando Michele la trató de apartar cambió a la otra, robándole unos gruñidos que se perdían entre risas.

Porque no podía decirle que no a su hermana.

Sara abandonó la casa a las pocas horas, dejándole a él a cargo de los platos y de dejar descongelando la carne para la cena. Tras acabar con sus tareas y dejar la cocina impecable fue por el paquete que ella había dejado en su cama, lo guardó en su mochila y salió, chequeando antes en su celular la dirección que le había pedido le enviara por _WhatsApp_. El lugar quedaba bastante lejos de su trabajo, en el camino solo pudo rogar porque lograse llegar a tiempo al restaurante y que la entrega fuese realizada con éxito. Avanzó a paso rápido por las calles de Florencia, distrayéndose por unos minutos para comprar unos _cannolis_ para comer en el trabajo.

Encontró el lugar de entrega cerca de un parque, para su suerte la chica que realizó la compra se encontraba en casa, y tras una corta conversación Michele se retiró, colocándose sus audífonos y dando inicio a la lista de reproducción de su celular. Vio su reloj de muñeca, percatándose de que iba con tiempo de sobra al trabajo, motivo por el cual decidió ir a paso lento y con mayor calma, disfrutando de lo que había comprado anteriormente a pesar de que se había dicho lo comería hasta su _break_.

No se dio cuenta del camino que tomó, y cuando se percató pudo ver el letrero en letras negras que se encontraba sobre la puerta de ingreso, aquella que provocó el tintineo de una campanilla al momento en que un joven abandonó el lugar. Permaneció en silencio durante un par de minutos frente al local, debatiéndose en si debía entrar y pedir una cita de un vez por todas o continuar huyendo y fingiendo que no quería nada. La campanilla llamó su atención, pudiendo ver a la joven que aquella vez los había recibido en el mostrador, y en ese momento Michele sintió que palidecía y sus piernas perdían fuerza.

—Disculpa, ¿Se te ofrece entrar? —La chica habló con un tono muy amable y una agradable sonrisa en el rostro.

Michele negó de forma lenta con la cabeza, al percatarse comenzó a asentir con un movimiento más acelerado, recibiendo como respuesta una ceja arqueada.

—S-sí, yo tan solo… Quería cotizar algunas cosas.

Un movimiento de mano por parte de la joven le bastó para adentrarse al local, y rápidamente buscó con la mirada al rubio que había atendido a su hermana.

—Bien, llamaré a uno de los chicos para que te atienda, no te tocará esperar mucho ya que en este horario no tenemos demasiados clientes.

Michele mordió su labio inferior, frunciendo levemente su ceño mientras se armaba de valor.

—Emil… Me gustará hablar con él.

—¿Emil? —La chica buscó unas cosas en la computadora que yacía en el mostrador, negando un par de veces— Creo que él está atendiendo a alguien en este momento, perdón.

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. Quiso reír ante aquella ironía de la vida, por fin se había dignado a llegar y hacer lo que debió hacer hace meses, y ahora resultaba que el artista que él quería estaba ocupado. Oh, cruel vida. Suspiró, todo lo que le quedaba era agradecer, retirarse y resignarse con aquel estúpido capricho.

—Puedo esperarlo.

Aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero cuando se percató de lo dicho ya era muy tarde. La chica le invitó a tomar asiento, y él obedeció mientras por dentro se reprendía por lo que había hecho. No tenía tiempo de esperar, tenía que ir a trabajar, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Lo mejor era disculparse y retirarse, tal vez pedir un número para contacto o llegar otro día, pero no podía esperar.

No podía irse.

Quiso darse un golpe en el rostro, gritarse a sí mismo para por fin entrar en razón y actuar con tres dedos de frente y todos los sentidos activos, aquel capricho estaba llegando demasiado lejos, escapándose de sus manos como si de arena o agua se tratase.

 _¿Pero cuál era exactamente su capricho?_

Escuchó a lo lejos esa ronca voz que le paralizó por completo, luego esa corta risa que en algún punto le había llegado a desesperar, pero que ahora le provocaba un cosquilleo que recorría toda su espina dorsal. Se quiso golpear nuevamente por aquellas reacciones tan extrañas, pero antes de que alzara su mano para darse una bofetada escuchó unos pasos detenerse frente a él.

—Eres el hermano de… Sara, ¿Cierto?

Michele le vio de reojo con su ceño fruncido, tal vez estaba enojado porque aún recordara el nombre de su hermana, tal vez por el hecho de que le recordara de esa forma tan ambigua.

—Michele —respondió a secas—, es Michele.

—Oh, lo siento, es que no recuerdo que me dijeras tu nombre.

Si se ponía a recordar aquel día lo que Emil decía era cierto, él jamás le había dicho su nombre, ni siquiera había conversado con él más que para cuando le reclamó por haber insinuado que era pareja de su gemela.

—En fin, acompáñame.

Michele alzó una ceja.

—¿No estabas atendiendo a alguien?

—Ah, eso —Emil comenzó a reír de forma baja y nerviosa, rascando su mejilla con su dedo índice—. No era más que un diseño, y bueno… Vendrán otro día para realizar el tatuaje.

 _Mentira_. Michele la detectó a los segundos, pero no logró comprender el motivo de esta. Le observó como si estuviese viendo hasta lo más profundo de su alma, provocando que Emil mantuviera una sonrisa forzada, evitando el contacto visual a toda costa. Por fin dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Bien, lo que digas. Vamos.

Se levantó de su asiento, notando como el rubio por fin dejaba salir todo el aire que había estado manteniendo en sus pulmones. Ambos fueron por el mismo camino que Michele recordaba habían tomado la primera vez, acabando en la misma habitación con el escritorio y el sillón. Sin esperar una indicación Michele se sentó, esperando en silencio a que Emil tomara una hoja en blanco junto a un lápiz.

—Bueno, dime qué quieres hacerte.

—No lo sé.

—¿Alguna idea o algo que hayas pensado?

—Mhh, creo que nada.

Emil le observó por unos largos segundos, levantándose de su asiento para luego acomodarse a su lado en el sillón.

—¿No tienes nada en mente?

Michele se corrió un poco para quedar más alejado, sintiendo sus manos temblar sobre su regazo.

—No realmente, solo quiero ideas… No sé, cualquier cosa —la diestra del rubio se posó frente a su rostro únicamente con el índice extendido, esta se movió de lado a lado un par de veces en señal de negación, provocando que su ceño se frunciera—. ¿Ahora qué?

—No puede ser cualquier cosa, debe ser algo que te guste y desees llevar toda tu vida en tu piel.

Llevó una mano a su mentón, tomando una expresión bastante similar a la de Sara cuando estaba pensativa, y el artista no pasó aquella observación por alto. Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que Emil se levantó, volviendo al banco y comenzando a hacer algo en la hoja, volteándole a ver de vez en cuando. Por fin cambió de posición, escuchando como el más alto chasqueaba la lengua.

—¿Qué pensaste tú al momento de tatuarte?

Emil alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido por aquella pregunta.

—Bueno… Pensé en el arte.

No supo responder a aquello, el arte siempre había sido cosa de su hermana, y el jamás se había detenido a pensar en lo que el arte en sí significaba. Claro que sabía disfrutar de este, podía admirar por horas hermosas pinturas y grandes esculturas, pero realmente no sabía en sí lo que este era, y menos si se ponía a pensar que unos meses antes él no creía que los tatuajes fuesen _arte_.

Su mirada buscó aquel tatuaje que resaltaba en el brazo del rubio, nuevamente este llevaba una playera negra, pero ahora tenía grabada con letras blancas una frase en inglés, y sus mangas estaban dobladas hasta sus hombros. Pudo ver perfectamente a aquel hombre entre las aguas, con sus facciones duras y muy varoniles, con cada rasgo tan bien detallado que hasta podía sentir lo que el hombre en esa obra estaba sintiendo. Sus párpados se abrieron lo más que pudieron, de forma inconsciente se levantó, caminando hasta donde el artista se encontraba, deslizando con mucho cuidado sus dedos por aquella tinta, descubriendo que la piel de Emil era bastante suave y agradable al tacto.

Emil le observó en silencio, permitiéndole examinar su tatuaje sin pensar siquiera en interrumpirle. Lentamente posó su otro brazo sobre la hoja que tenía en el escritorio, cubriendo así el boceto en el que había estado trabajando mientras el castaño permanecía pensativo.

Michele pareció reaccionar ante sus acciones, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al momento en que apartó la mano, retrocediendo hasta caer sentado en el sillón, murmurando un _perdón_ que Emil apenas logró escuchar.

—Calma, no hay ningún problema —en un movimiento rápido dobló la hoja en cuatro, dejándola lejos junto a la pequeña lámpara que iluminaba el escritorio—. No me molesta que los vean.

—¡No los veía! —Michele frunció el ceño al escuchar como él artista reía de esa forma a la cual ya se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar— Solo trataba de entender... El arte.

Emil volvió a reír, esta vez de una forma más larga y encantadora, y por primera vez Michele escuchó una risa más hermosa que la de Sara.

—El arte es algo muy complejo, muchos aún no lo toman en serio y creen que es más un hobby que una profesión —se encogió de hombros, llevando su diestra sobre el tatuaje que estaba en su cuello—. Cuando se trata de tatuajes es aún peor, a pesar de que han sido reconocidos como arte mucha gente los sigue viendo como un tabú, como algo de mal gusto y que puede dañar tu estatus social.

Formó una delgada línea con sus labios, su padre era de esas personas que aún veían los tatuajes como el peor tabú, y él había llegado a pensar de forma muy similar. Siempre que había visto las discusiones de Sara con su padre él había apoyado a su gemela, pero al fondo siempre pensaba que era su padre quien tenía la razón. Qué idiota era.

—Entenderlo es sencillo, pero complicado —Emil añadió aquel comentario mientras acariciaba la frase en su muñeca—, algo que yo, por lo menos, no puedo explicarle a alguien.

Michele se limitó a arquear una ceja, volviendo a levantarse para ir junto al rubio.

—Pero lo entiendes, ¿No? —Como respuesta recibió únicamente un movimiento de cabeza por parte del otro— Bien, entonces confío ciegamente en lo que me sugieras. No sé qué quiero hacerme, pero quiero ser un lienzo.

—¿Lienzo? —Emil repitió aquello en voz baja, haciendo que el moreno se percatara de lo idiota que se había escuchado.

—N-no, me refiero a… Ya sabes, yo… ¡Olvídalo! —Se dio media vuelta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su rostro nuevamente tenía ese sonrojo acumulado en sus mejillas, y lo único que Michele quería en aquellos momentos era que lo tragase la tierra, más cuando escuchó la risa del artista.

—Perdón, es que la forma en que lo dijiste fue… Hermoso.

Michele se volteó de forma rápida al escuchar aquello, y por unos cortos segundos mantuvo la mirada fija en esos irises azules que le inspiraban calma, y pudo ver que el chico se veía bastante encantador cuando estaba sonrojado. Pero él también tenía un sonrojo en su rostro, y aquel fue motivo suficiente para que, de forma totalmente involuntaria, acabase dándole un golpe en el brazo con bastante fuerza, escuchando un quejido por parte del más alto.

—Perdón, perdón —repitió aquello mientras llevaba su mano al área golpeada, soltando pequeños quejidos entre dientes.

—No digas eso, ¡No lo fue!

Emil le quiso contradecir, pero la idea de un posible segundo golpe no se le hacía muy grata, porque el italiano tal vez se veía con poca musculatura, pero era bastante fuerte, demasiado para su gusto.

—Bien, no lo fue —suspiró resignado, acariciándose el brazo un par de veces antes de tomar una nueva hoja del rimero que tenía sobre el escritorio—. Bien, entonces haré un par de diseños y te los mostraré, solo dime algo, ¿Qué quieres que refleje para ti?

Michele volvió a tomar esa expresión pensativa, y Emil estuvo tentado en volver a tomar la hoja doblada, pero esta vez no tardó mucho tiempo para fruncir levemente su ceño, viendo al rubio con una clara seguridad reflejada en sus ojos.

—Quiero que refleje belleza.

Emil le vio bastante sorprendido, y poco a poco sus labios se fueron curvando hasta formar una línea curva, y tras asentir comenzó a trazar en la hoja.

Michele se tomó el atrevimiento de permanecer atrás, observando como con cada movimiento de lápiz el boceto comenzaba a tomar una forma humanoide. Sin darse cuenta se acercó más al escritorio, apoyando ambas manos en la madera y recargándose un poco hacia el frente. Emil no se detuvo en ningún momento, y el castaño se sentía encantado con lo que poco a poco ese chico estaba creando. Su talento era increíble, el principal motivo por el cual había vuelto a buscarle. La única razón por la cual esa tarde iba a llegar tarde al trabajo, y seguramente recibiría una sanción y un regaño de media hora.

Había algo en Emil que le hacía sentirse fascinado, y estaba seguro de que no solo era el talento que poseía ni su hermosa sonrisa o dulce mirada, había algo más que le había hecho tener la necesidad de volver durante muchos meses, algo que le había hecho cambiar de parecer y entregarse a él por completo para que hiciera en su piel lo que deseara. Michele deseaba ser tatuado por ese hombre, y lo deseaba más que nada. Quería ser aquella hoja que sostenía con su antebrazo, y que las líneas que trazaba quedaran marcadas en él para siempre. Quería ser el lienzo que orgulloso portara aquella obra de arte, estar seguro que portaba algo hecho por Emil, y por nadie más. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, que permitía que una persona que no fuera Sara decidiera por él. _Y eso le gustaba_.

No supo cuántos minutos pasaron así, para cuando volvió a tener noción del tiempo Emil le mostró la hoja, y una pequeña sonrisa por parte suya le fue suficiente para levantarse.

—¿Dónde?

Michele volvió a examinar el cuerpo de aquel hombre, desde su cuello hasta sus pantorrillas, cada músculo que se marcaba en su ropa, o que simplemente estaba descubierto, luciendo hermosas obras que esperaban ser halagadas.

—El brazo o el pecho, donde se te haga más sencillo… Y duela menos —murmuró lo último, y para cuando el rubio rio Michele se dio cuenta que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había deleitado con ese hermoso sonido.

Ambos fueron hasta su estación de trabajo, Emil le pidió que se quitara la camisa mientras comenzaba a arreglar algunas cosas, así como pasar el boceto al papel especial para poder fijarlo en su piel. Tras unos minutos tenía aquel dibujo en su pectoral derecho, y tras dar el visto bueno se recostó en la silla, permitiéndole a Emil iniciar con su trabajo.

El dolor fue mayor del que imaginó, pequeños quejidos escaparon por entre sus labios ante el contacto de la aguja sobre su piel, pero la charla de Emil le hizo poco a poco dejar de concentrarse en aquello. Hablaron de todo y de nada, sobre pequeñeces que por algún motivo le resultaron lo más interesante del mundo. Se concentró en el rostro del chico, en aquella conversación que le hizo conocerlo más, y saber que seguramente volvería a ese local tal vez solo para charlar.

Descubrió que era de República Checa, que había llegado hacía cinco años para iniciar su carrera como artista, y que era mucho menor que él, con tan solo veinte años. Estudiante de la escuela de _bellas artes_ , un pintor apasionado y bastante hábil en las técnicas de acuarelas y óleo. Se apellidaba Nekola y su primer tatuaje había sido a los dieciséis, aquella brújula que, según Emil, _estúpidamente_ había hecho en su cuello, experimentando por primera vez lo que realmente era el dolor. Le gustaba la música electrónica pero sabía bailar vals y tango. Definitivamente era como Michele lo había imaginado la primera vez, esa persona que se hace amigo de todos los que puede, que busca mantener contacto aunque apenas hayan conversado sobre los altos precios en el súper, pero esta vez Mickey no vio ese letrero de _peligro_ en su frente.

Cuando Emil se levantó y le indicó que el trabajo estaba acabado Michele se dio cuenta que ya no había sentido la aguja. Se apresuró a acompañarlo hasta el espejo, y allí pudo ver a la mujer sentada sobre una roca, rodeada por flores y una enredadera que cubría su busto y parte de su abdomen; morena y de oscuros cabellos, aquello le recordaba bastante a su hermana —a excepción de que Sara no era tan voluptuosa—, sin duda alguna lo que Emil había hecho era la descripción de la palabra _belleza_.

—Es demasiado hermoso —habló en un tono bajo mientras llevaba su mano al área enrojecida, deteniendo ésta a centímetros de su piel, como si el simple tacto fuese a arruinar aquella obra de arte—, es mucho más de lo que imaginé.

—Me hace muy feliz saber que te ha gustado.

Michele estuvo tentado a abrazarle, pero se contuvo al considerar que podría doler el roce. Poco conversaron cuando el chico le arregló para que pudiera retirarse, y a diferencia de con su hermana no recibió ninguna indicación de su parte. Sin más que decir fue directo a la chica en el mostrador, se dio cuenta de que el gasto era mucho mayor de lo que había planeado —y por suerte llevaba el dinero suficiente—, y que las horas se habían pasado tan rápido que la tienda estaba a una nada de cerrar. Cuando abrió la puerta y escuchó la campanilla una mano en su hombre le detuvo, y al girarse se encontró con esa sonrisa a la cual ya se había acostumbrado.

—Hey, los tatuajes se pueden complicar, así que… Por cualquier duda —Emil le extendió una hoja de papel doblada la cual tenía su número apuntado junto a su nombre.

Michele sonrió, tomando la hoja y asintiendo, acercándose un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida, abandonando el local en silencio y dejando a un Emil anonadado y sonrojado.

Camino a casa desdobló la hoja, un dibujo a medias de su persona estaba allí acompañado de una disculpa y la firma de Emil, y hasta ese momento comprendió porqué el chico se había quejado cuando se movió. Sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar, jamás había sido dibujado por alguien, ni siquiera por Sara, y el que Emil hubiese sido el primero le hacía sentir increíble, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta. Una risilla escapó por entre sus labios mientras guardaba el dibujo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, lo que había hecho esa tarde había sido lo mejor que pudo hacer en toda su vida, y que seguramente volvería a ese local, dispuesto a permitir que Emil trabajara de nuevo en su piel.

Definitivamente ese hombre y su arte eran algo _más hermoso_ que su hermana.

.

.

.

.

 **~Notas de Autor**

 **Sé que debería estar actualizando Positivo, ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas! Soy un descuidado.**

 **Ahora sí. Creo que jamás había escrito un one-shot con tantas palabras, solo capítulos de fics, y eso que planeaba hacerlo más largo, quería que su relación avanzara y llegaran a ser algo, pero nope, el tiempo no me dio para más. A causa de eso no pude explicar algunas cosillas, así que aprovechemos esta sección para dar algunos datos curiosos de nuestros chicos en esta historia, ¡Yay!**

 *** El tatuaje de Emil (la brújula) apunta al noreste porque Chequia queda más o menos al noreste de Italia (más al norte que al este).  
* Emil tiene 20 años, mientras que Michele y Sara tienen ya 24.  
* Originalmente Emil le quería hacer a Mickey algo inspirado en la diosa Afrodita, pero al último momento pensó en que quedaría bien el también inspirarse en Sara para realizar el tatuaje.  
* Su tatuaje más grande y el que más fascinó a Michele fue diseñado por él mismo. Originalmente iba a hacer al dios Zeus, pero al último momento lo cambió por Poseidón. A eso se deben algunos rasgos, así como su cabello y el que solo lo cubra una tela.  
* Michele no entiende si su molestia es porque le coquetea a su hermana o porque le coquetea a alguien que no es él, por eso la frase de "** _ **por el hecho de que le había dicho bonita a su hermana, o porque le había dicho bonita"**_ **.  
* Tenía pensado que Michele se animara a preguntarle más sobre sus tatuajes a Emil cuando lo hicieran por primera vez, pero para llegar a ese nivel de la relación necesitaría que este fuera un long fic, y yo actualizo cada tres Lunas nuevas, así que nel.  
* La frase que está bajo el tatuaje de Poseidón, así como la de su muñeca, están escritas en idioma checo, y ambas hablan sobre fuerza.  
* Emil tiene más tatuajes, uno está en la ingle y otro bajo el omóplato. Michele los verá algún día.  
* Michele fue despedido tras ese día(?).  
* Emil tenía un cliente la tarde en que Mickey llegó, y le pidió a otro artista (idk, ¿JJ?) que lo atendiera para que él pudiese ir con el **_**chico bonito del otro día**_ **.**

 **Ok, la última no. Creo que son los únicos detalles que planeaba explicar durante la historia, pero ve, el tiempo me traicionó. En fin, este terrible one-shot fue hecho para el concurso del grupo EmilxMickey, la temática me encantó y me la jugué al vergas con esta, ¡Perdón! Es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos chicos, y me temo que Michele puede tener bastante OoC** **—** **por eso lo puse en las advertencias** **—** **.**

 **¡Y eso es todo! Espero que a alguien le haya agradado esta historia, o que al menos no les hayan sangrado los ojos al leer. Recuerden que todos los comentarios son bien recibidos y lo ayudan a uno a crecer como escritor, ¡Me encantaría leer sus opiniones! Su servidor se despide, ¡Muchas gracias por leer estas aburridas notas de autor, así como la historia!**

— **KingOfMisery**


End file.
